Outsider
by Jeye
Summary: Sakura was no martyr. But why did she feel so compelled to protect this boy, from afar? Onesided SakuShika in an AU where Sakura is a little bit abnormal as compared to canon...
1. Oneshot

Sakura wasn't a martyr. But why does she want to make this boy's life better in any way she could?

 _Year One: Awakened Senses_

She watched, crouching into the bushes to avoid being seen. She gazed at this new boy's serenity. His head was turned to the clouds, without a care in the world. She had been observing him for a good 30 minutes now, and he did not make an effort to shift positions. Alas, she could only wish for herself to be ever as carefree as him in her next life, for her own life was not fated to be.

His family headed towards him to retrieve their heir from his rather annoying and useless habit of cloud watching, she could hear her mother nagging at him to do something productive instead of lazing all day. The boy groaned and grudgingly got up, wiping his hands to rid the stray leaves that clung onto them.

Then, he was gone.

 _Year Two: Is Something Wrong?_

She learnt his name, Shikamaru Nara. If only she could have done it through conversation, or through her millions of chances in watching him. She learnt it by breaking into the records room in the basement of the Hokage's tower.

Some might call out her ways as overdoing it, but Sakura did not care. Her only duty, her personally assigned mission, was to ensure his happiness. And by bothering him, she accounted it as dampening his emotions. And that could not be done.

Shikamaru had learnt a new word, hence so did Sakura. The word was, Troublesome. It might be his favourite word, but every time Sakura heard it, she made sure that **whatever was troubling him, did not continue.**

Even as she continued gazing at him, she knew that soon he would know of her ways, and be troubled to find her identity. She would ensure that that would not happen. If only for his sake, that he would not be troubled.

 _Year Three: Troublesome_

Shikamaru Nara was not stupid. Even as a young kid, he was a genius, which was soon proven through the results of a privately conducted IQ test of over 200. As a smart boy, he learnt to avoid conflicts.

He felt the gaze of someone boring into his head, as per normal. Trying to find out who the mystery person was was simply, troublesome. Hence, he did not bother to investigate. However, this happened for more than two years, and he felt curious. Biding his time, he waited until the sun set, before whipping his head in an instant to catch a glimpse of whoever was following him. At that same moment, he threw a kunai that he knew would hit the target.

Unsurprisingly, nothing moved. Effort made, the Nara heir lay his head back onto the ground, planning for his next nap.

 _Year Four: Out of Sight_

She knew that he was bothered by her, and stopped her stalking. After all, she did not wish to be the one to hinder his pleasure. Instead, she devoted her time to ensuring that his life was smooth sailing. She killed potential assassins before they entered a mile's radius of any family members, she picked up forgotten socks. She secretly helped with his father's paperwork, and packed his bag at midnight.

All was to make sure of him to not be troubled, in any way possible.

Sakura was not stupid, and she was skilled. But above all, she was entirely loyal to him no matter the circumstances. She realized that he would be a genin soon, hence she bribed the examiners under a secret identity to allow everyone in his year to graduate, no matter how badly they should have failed.

Perhaps it was because of this reason that Naruto had passed, perhaps not. Sakura did not care, as Naruto was not a friend of Shikamaru's. However, he was his classmate, and Sakura wanted him to be happy. Unfortunately, many of her actions required an identity, hence she took hold of a secret persona. Her new name was, Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno was the daughter of two civilians, who then decided to be a ninja. She was not important, and that was all that needed to be known.

 _Year Five: Indecisiveness_

Sakura did not mean to gain the attention of the boy. She never needed to. Her friend Ino was dragging her along to meet "the laziest boy she had ever met". All the way to the Nara fields, where Ino had gained permission from being so close to Shikamaru to enter.

Sakura knew that Ino frequently annoyed Shikamaru, but brought him happiness occasionally as well. Ino wanted to show her best friend off, challenging Shikamaru to a game of shogi between two geniuses. He lifted his head up to look at her, and agreed.

Sakura felt like the situation was very wrong. Her personal mission was to protect him in all aspects, but that did not include interacting with him. However, her identity needed to be kept.

She played a game against him, and let him win.

 _Year Six: Love._

Shikamaru was intrigued. Here was a smart girl who was obsessed over Sasuke like any other girl, but he could tell that her actions were fake. She lost to him in shogi games, but managed to let him come up with a thousand more new strategies in the process. She always appeared to be silently winning, but lost in the end. He challenged her to a rematch after that as per usual, and as per usual she always agreed. Her gaze felt familiar, even though he had no clue from where he had last felt it.

This year was the year of the chunnin exams, and she fared exactly like her shogi matches. So close, but never winning in the end. He wondered what would happen if he let her win one day.

 _Year Seven: Would She Fail Again?_

She knew of his interest, but awaited his disappointment. Internally, she wanted to leave him alone and lead her simple life, silently serving him. Unfortunately, this could not be the case. He would feel disappointment, and that would dampen his mood. She could not allow that to happen. So as to not prolong his disappointment, she gave him someone new to be interested in. Her name was Temari, and Sakura made sure she was softer around Shikamaru, to make her intriguing. She manipulated her personality through silent means, and made sure Shikamaru was aware of her.

Her diversion worked, and now Sakura was happy. Someone might reprimand her for attempting to play God of his life, but she did not care. She would do anything for his happiness, no matter the pain. Even if it meant losing stupidly to Shikamaru despite his obvious traps no matter how well or badly he planned them.

Sakura would fail, if only to make him happy.

 _Year Eight: Failure is not an Option_

There was something wrong with her. No matter how much he tried, she kept smiling at a distance. He kept moving towards her, but never reaching. How, troublesome. He formulated plans, but they failed. Why was it that the only time he needed them to succeed, she never let him win?

He gazed upon Temari, and smiled. Even though she was annoying, she was smart. She could challenge him, and that was what Shikamaru Nara needed. She aided him in times of need, and he aided her in return.

He thinks they will make a good duo.

 _Year Nine: If You Love Me Let Me Go_

She wondered if he knew who replenished his pack on missions in the early mornings. She wondered if he knew who ensured that Asuma was alive and returned to Konoha's hospital in a dreamless sleep. She even wondered if he realized that she recommended Temari for the position of Sunakagure's diplomat.

She wondered if he knew that Sakura loved him.

But her position was better, protecting from a distance. If a relationship and interaction was what he needed, she would provide it.

From a distance, of course.

 _Year Ten: I Do_

They married at a young age. After the war, they swore their love in case of illness or death, and meant it. Shikamaru loved Temari, and Temari loved Shikamaru in return.

Sakura liked it. She knew that Shikamaru would be happy, and enjoy a fulfilling life. He would be troubled, but gain happiness in return. That was all she needed, as she crouched in the corner of the ceremony. Sakura didn't officially accept the wedding invitation, but she knew that they were aware of her blessing. After all, they thanked her for providing opportunities to fall in love with each other.

It wouldn't be possible without you, he said.

Thank you, she said.

Sakura did not need to be thanked, all she needed was his happiness. Now that Shikamaru Nara was happy with Temari Nara, Sakura Haruno was happy. That was all she wanted, and that was enough. Internally, she shed a silent tear. Perhaps it was destined that she would put in all the effort in the world for her failure. No matter the opportunities, she chose to fail.

But why did she choose not to be with him? Sakura didn't know, but one day, someone else very important to her would.


	2. Bonus Year

_Year ?: Failure leads to Success in the End_

Sakura was dead, and Sasuke signed the papers. Sarada Uchiha was in good hands, and had accepted the fact that her mother lived a long life and fulfilled her wishes.

Sasuke felt a wave of nostalgia overcome him, swallowing his previously stoic mood. He recalled her fangirling when they were young. He recalled how she cried and pleaded for him not to leave Konoha. Most of all, he recalled when she smiled when he finally proclaimed his love for her.

Picking up his pen once more, his eyes darted on yet another set of documents. Her birth certificate.

It was forged. Forged well, but not well enough to escape the trained Sharingan.

His curiosity was piqued. What would Sakura have done to have to forge her own certificate? If anyone had been in the same room, they would have observed his eyebrow raise at his own thoughts. He silently got up from his seat and glided over to her old things. Rifling through them, his Sharingan caught sight of a document. It was the Birth Certificate of a pink haired, green eyed girl and her name was, Sakura Mitarashi. He meticulously checked the date, and the information clicked.

Should he report this, or should he let her secret die with her in the grave? Choosing to respect her dying secret, he went with the latter. After all, she loved him for many years as his wife, friend and teammate. It was only right that he upheld her reputation. No one shall ever know how she was the daughter of a deranged madwoman and unnamed prostitute. Sakura had a messed up family, and chose to make her own future.

Sasuke had to respect that, he was the same after all.

 _Funeral: Feeling Protected_

Shikamaru was attending her funeral. He loved Sakura as a friend, and the intellectual challenge she provided. He smiled at her funeral picture which depicted her half laughing face and felt her familiar gaze.

It was as if she never left. He was not surprised, Sakura Haruno was one hell of a woman. Her legacy would not be affected by death.

 _From Afar: Forever_

Even in death, Sakura would protect him. She gazed from the heavens, watching him enjoy his old favourite past time, cloud watching. Her role could still be completed, her eternal personal mission.

She continued to protect him, from a distance.


End file.
